callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galil
The Galil is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Galil is mainly found towards the end of the campaign on the levels "Payback" and "Redemption" with many different attachments such as the Red Dot Sight and Extended Mags. It is used primarily by Spetsnaz forces. Multiplayer The Galil is the fourth Assault Rifle unlocked, at level 20. The Galil is very notable in that it is the first 40-30 damage assault rifle unlocked. As such, it can be seen as a popular weapon for players that Prestige that like the Commando and the AK-47. It will down enemies from anywhere in between 3 to four bodyshots, and two to three headshots, all dependent on range. The weapon's recoil kicks up and to the right, and can be easily managed even during automatic fire. However, at longer ranges, it is still recommended to fire the weapon in bursts, allowing the recoil to reset between shots. The moderate ROF at 750 RPM and the very accurate notch and circle iron sights make optical attachments next to unnecessary. The Galil has an increased magazine size of 35 rounds, which makes it have a larger ammo capacity than all other fully-automatic assault rifles. Due to this, magazine modifications make a very large change on the Galil, as Extended Mags increases the magazine size to 50 rounds, which surpasses every other Assault Rifle, whereas Dual Mags will bring the Galil's starting supply to well over 200 rounds, without the use of Scavenger. This much ammunition will allow "streakers" to have little worry about scavenging a new weapon to continue their streak. However, the Galil has the slowest unmodified reload in its class, making the use of Sleight of Hand very beneficial. The Red Dot Sight and Reflex Sight tend to be unnecessary additives for this weapon, unless one absolutely despises the iron sights. As well, the Russian ACOG Scope is very obstructive for peripheral vision, making its use limited. The Infrared Scope is a terrible option, as the recoil is increased, and Ghost Pro users will be completely invisible. The Suppressor turns the Galil into a very good stealth weapon at medium range. However, four hit kills will be much more common due to the reduced range, making its time-to-kill become much higher. The underbarrels serve their novelty purpose, as always. In conclusion, the Galil serves as a very bizarre weapon in its own kind. With such a large magazine capacity and a somewhat slow time-to-kill to boot, the Galil can make its mark as a large risk-reward weapon. As such, it doesn't serve as popular as other Assault Rifles, but it is definitely a potent threat in the right hands. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher (GP-25) Zombies The Galil can be obtained from the Mystery Box in Zombies for 950 points. The Galil has 35 rounds with 315 rounds reserved, making it a worthy gun to keep. On top of massive ammo reserves, this gun deals more damage than most guns, lasting into round 19, and sometimes, if aiming for headshots, even higher. Because of its low recoil and high damage, it is a valued weapon and is usually kept by players to Pack-a-Punch. The gun causes the player to have a slower movement speed than normal, like the other assault rifles in Zombies, but with its exceptional power, it rivals light machine guns, and allows more maneuverability. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Lamentation. This version features a Red Dot Sight with a randomized reticule. It is an effective spray-and-pray weapon due to its above average hip fire accuracy. It also comes with more reserve ammo than any of the other Pack-a-Punched assault rifles with the exception of the AN-94; the magazine size remains unchanged. Speed Cola is highly recommended. The Lamentation is usually one of the most sought after weapons, as its the high range of damage of any gun that is not a wonder weapon or shotgun, and has one of the highest reserved ammo counts of all upgraded weapons, even surpassing that of the RPK. Galil vs Lamentation Gallery Galil BO.png|The Galil. Galil Iron Sights BO.png|Iron Sight. Galil Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Galil. Galil Reloading BO.png|Galil reloading. Galil Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Galil. ELITE Galil.png|Render of the Galil. Galil with shotgun.png|Third-person model of the Galil with Masterkey. Galil misspelled Israel BO.jpg|Israel misspelled on the weapon. Lamentation BO.png|Galil Pack-a-Punched as the "Lamentation". Lamentation ADS BO.jpg|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight of the "Lamentation" with a random reticle. Galil BOZ.png|The Galil in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Lamentation BOZ.png|Lamentation in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Videos Galil - Black Ops Multiplayer Weapon Guide Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Galil is one of the weapons available in to the player in the 1980s arc of the campaign. It is part of the recommended loadout for "Time and Fate", equipped with Fast Mags. Attachments *Reflex Sight *ACOG Scope *Suppressor *Extended Clip *Fast Mags *Grenade Launcher (GP-25) *Select Fire Zombies The Galil returns in Zombies and can be acquired from the Mystery Box. When Pack-a-Punched, it once again becomes the Lamentation. Both Pack-a-Punched and not, it performs very similarly to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart but with Double Tap Root Beer, it becomes especially powerful. The only two differences are that the Lamentation receives a Reflex Sight instead of the original Call of Duty: Black Ops Red Dot Sight and the Galil in Call of Duty: Black Ops II can be reload cancelled slightly faster than its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart. Like all other non-2025 weapons, it can only be Pack-a-Punched once. Gallery Galil Zombies BOII.png|The Galil in first person. GalilBOII.JPG|A Panamanian Defense Force soldier wielding a Galil. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Galil returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, being statistically similar to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart. Multiplayer The Galil is the second unlocked assault rifle in multiplayer. Much like its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart, it has low recoil and is capable of killing in three to four shots to the body. It has the largest magazine size in its class with 35 rounds. However, it is the slowest reloading assault rifle, most likely to balance for the larger than average than magazine size. It has an average rate of fire of 750 RPM. Sleight of Hand is a good choice on the Galil to mitigate the slow reloads. Hardline is also a good choice as the Galil's large magazine size gives it great potential for multiple kills before reloading. Combining Jammer and the Suppressor can make for a very potent stealth class as the Galil's large magazine and ammo supply reduces the need for both Sleight of Hand and Surplus. Extended Mags increases the Galil's magazine size to a gargantuan 52 rounds which makes it a psuedo light machine gun with all the benefits assault rifle properties. With Extended Mags, it boasts a larger magazine size than both the RPK and Stoner63. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Weight Balance *Noise Suppressor *Grenade Launcher (GP-25) *ACOG Sight *Adjustable Stock *Quickdraw Handle *Extended Mags *Improved Grip Gallery Galil ACOG First Person BOD.png|The Galil in first person with an ACOG Scope. Galil Reloading BOD.png|Reloading the Galil. Videos A bit of BO1 free for all D|Gameplay using the Galil with a Suppressor and Dual Mags in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Trivia *Israel is misspelled "Isreal" on the side of the weapon. *The Galil's ID number is "2235789". *The multiplayer description of the Galil is incorrect: when buying the weapon, the game describes it as having an integrated Select Fire attachment, with the choice between semi-automatic and three-round burst modes. However, when the weapon is fired, it is fully automatic. *In first-person, the Galil has a handle near the grip. This is not present in third-person. *On the Nintendo Wii, the Lamentation is green (similar to the H115 Oscillator). *The Galil uses the American Red Dot Sight and Infrared Scope, but will use the Russian ACOG and the GP-25. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Assault Rifles